


The Morning After

by veronamay



Series: FBI!Jensen 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agent, M/M, Morning Sex, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamp fic: the morning after the main events of Always By The Book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Jensen, it turned out, was not a morning person.

Jared made this discovery quite early the next day, when he woke at his usual time, just after six-thirty, and poked Jensen in the ribs.

"Good morning," he murmured into Jensen's ear, running his hand over hard muscle and sleep-warm skin under the sheets. "Sleep well?"

"Grrng," Jensen muttered, batting his hand away and turning onto his side. Jared didn't mind, because this gave him a prime view of Jensen's naked back.

Undaunted, Jared switched his attention to this new display of Ackles perfection with something close to glee. It'd been pretty dark last night, and they'd been too frantic; he hadn't gotten a decent look at much of anything. Now, however, there was bright Tennessee sunshine streaming through the window, falling squarely on the bed and illuminating Jensen's skin with a sort of insanely pretty glow. It made Jared want to compose a sonnet, except for the part where his poetry skills stopped at dirty limericks.

"Hey." He smoothed a hand along Jensen's spine, just because he could. "C'mon, wake up."

"Go away," Jensen said from the depths of his pillow. "I'm sleeping."

"No, you're not." Jared kissed his shoulder. "Let's go get breakfast. I'm starving."

"Good idea. Go ahead. I'll join you when it's daytime."

Jensen sounded sleepy-irritated, which was cute as _hell_. Jared grinned into Jensen's neck, kissing slowly across the line of his shoulder.

"Come on," he whispered. "I'll make it worth your while."

That did the trick. Jensen might've been the most uptight southern boy Jared had ever met, but he was also pretty damn quick on the uptake. Jared appreciated that. He appreciated it even more when Jensen somehow managed to roll over and pin him flat to the bed, hands by his head, in no time at all. Not that Jared was complaining, because: two-hundred-some pounds of sexy FBI agent sitting in his lap?

Hello, sunshine.

"Worth my while, huh," Jensen repeated, staring down at him.

Jared flexed his wrists against Jensen's hold and went hot all over when he couldn't break free.

"Guaranteed," he said, hoarse with sudden want.

Jensen smiled slow and wicked, and pressed him a little harder into the bed.

"Guess we'll see about that," he murmured, and slid down Jared's body, pulling the sheet down as he went.

_Oh, God_ , Jared thought as Jensen nuzzled his cock, stubble rasping a gentle fire along its length. Then, _oh, hell_ , as Jensen darted his tongue out, tasting, watching Jared all the while. Then, "Oh, _fuck_ ," Jared moaned, as Jensen practically swallowed his cock right down to the base and pulled off just as quick.

"Hm," Jensen said in a thoughtful tone. "Tasty. Needs a little salt, though."

He grinned up at Jared, looking about nineteen, then dipped back down and began doing things with his mouth that left Jared unable to breathe. Sucking, licking, little sharp nibbles of teeth on delicate skin, heavy weight across his thighs and Jensen's strong grip holding him tight; everything coalesced into a single drawn-out spiral of need that grew so fast his head was spinning. Jensen was all over him, leaving no part untouched, and Jared wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Hey."

He opened his eyes, panting, a light film of sweat springing up along his belly and back. Jensen was grinning still, one finger swiping across Jared's stomach. He tasted it, hummed in approval and licked a stripe from Jared's cock to his sternum.

"Nothing like a bit of salt to really bring out the flavour of a meal," Jensen said. "Don't you think?"

"I think you're a fucking tease," Jared growled, cock aching.

"Brave words from a man in your position." Jensen bit him lightly on one hip. "I'm feeling a little tired. Maybe I'll just go back to sleep now."

"Hey, if you can't handle the pace, Grandpa, you go right ahead," Jared shot back. "I can have breakfast in bed all by myself."

Jensen's eyes went dark, and he licked his lips, making them wet and shiny.

"Put that on the agenda for tomorrow," he said huskily, and went back down on him so fast Jared nearly bit off his tongue.

No more games now; Jensen was getting right down to business, mouth working him like a Hoover (not that Jared had ever tried that), holding him down tighter than if he'd been tied (ditto). Jared couldn't move, couldn't find words to speak, couldn't do anything but lie there and take it, watching Jensen's perfect body servicing him like he was the best thing Jensen had ever had in his perfect, perfect mouth. Suction and wet heat and sweet, sweet pressure, and the slightest scrape of teeth to stop him getting comfortable. Then Jensen let go of his wrists and rubbed a finger over his mouth, and Jared sucked it in without even thinking. One hand went to Jensen's head, gripping his hair, the other clinging to the headboard.

Jensen's finger slipped out of his mouth and a second later Jared felt it circling, pressing behind his balls and further. He tilted his hips in wordless invitation, gasping for air, and shot his load like a fountain when Jensen brushed over his prostate.

Jared dragged Jensen up before he'd even finished coming, kissing him deep, ignoring the mess. Jensen was jerking himself off with quick, frantic thrusts; Jared knocked his hand away and took over, rough strokes that drew shaky breaths from Jensen's throat and left him a shuddering heap on Jared's chest a few minutes later.

After he got his breath back, Jared tilted Jensen's face up for a slower, gentler kiss.

"Good morning," he murmured again. "This is your six-thirty wake up call."

Jensen just groaned and collapsed against him, and went right back to sleep.


End file.
